What I've Been Waiting For
by JunglSox
Summary: The battle is over and at long last Harry, Ginny and their friends can live peacefully? But what about all the hurt left behind? Rated T because I'm paranoid still :P Beware of crapness, its my first romance.
1. The Battle of Hogwarts

**A/N: A romance/hurt and comfort between Ginny and Harry. Hope you like - please favourite, follow and review x**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Battle of Hogwarts**

It had been a long year. Every morning I'd wake up wishing yesterday was a dream only to find out it was nothing of the sort. I'd eat my breakfast in silence then go to my next lesson. In class I refused to work. The lessons these "teachers" portrayed to us taught us nothing. I would never endure the cruel punishments and violent language and I did what I could to fight back. I fought back in the D.A. with Neville and what was left of it because I knew he was fighting for us so we had to fight for him and all that was right. I know he loves me and I know I love him. I love him with all my heart and all my soul. I love him with everything I have, for he is everything I need.

It was towards the end of term when Neville came back from Aberforth's with a surprise for us all.

"Hey, listen up you lot!" Neville announced, "I brought you a surprise."

"Not more of Aberforth's cooking I hope. I'd be surprised if we could digest it!" said Seamus.

But it wasn't more food, it was, "Harry!" I whispered. His hair was shaggy and pointing in random directions, his eyes bright and fearless. He looked just as he always had but with a bit more blood and mud.

"Hi there," We looked into each other's eyes from across the room. Slowly I walked towards him, felt his fingers intertwine with mine and before I knew it I was in his arms again. All the pain, all the cruelty, all the anxiety and all the hurt was gone. It didn't matter anymore because we were together again.

* * *

My arms wrapped around her little, frail body and I wondered if she'd been eating properly. Her beautiful ginger hair was as soft as I'd remembered and I closed my eyes to feel her warmth against me. All the pain, all the fear and all the anger was gone. It didn't matter anymore because we were together again.

"Six months she hasn't see me, it's like I'm a Frankie First Year. I'm only her brother..." Ron said.

Ginny and I broke apart and turned to look at everyone else.

"She's got lots of them," said Seamus, "but only one Harry."

"Shut up, Seamus."

Ginny blushed and turned to Hermione.

I studied Neville's face. He'd grown old in the past six months but had gained a sparkle in his eyes.

"Right then," said Neville, "what's the plan, Harry?"

"Okay. There's something we need to find," I faltered, "something hidden here, in the castle. And it may help us defeat, You-Know-Who."

"Right, what is it?"

"We don't know."

"Where is it?" asked Neville.

"We don't know that, either," I confessed, "I realize it's not much to go on."

"That's nothing to go on," said Seamus.

"I think it has something to do with Ravenclaw," I proposed, "Um...it'll be small, easily concealed.

"Well, there's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem," Luna suggested.

"Oh, bloody hell! Here we go!"

"Shush, Ron," Hermione whispered.

"Lost diadem of Ravenclaw?" Luna asked, "Hasn't anyone heard of it? It's quite famous."

"Yes. But Luna," said Cho, "it's lost for centuries now. There isn't a person alive today who's seen it."

"Excuse me, can someone tell me what a bloody diadem is?"

"Ron!" whispered Hermione a little louder this time. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's a sort of crown," Cho explained, "you know, like a tiara."

After that everything was really rushed. Voldemort started speaking in my head. I felt like kicking myself for letting him in then realised everyone could hear it. Soon we were all assembled to the Great Hall where I showed myself to Snape and all the other pupils and staff. McGonagall soon got rid of him but You-Know-Who started speaking again. He wanted me. I set off with Ron and Hermione; we had to find these horcruxes!

* * *

Time was speeding up and I was scared. I was scared of losing my first love to a heartless serpent of a man who sought to destroy him. Harry could've been anywhere and I was stuck not knowing if he was dead or alive. I couldn't do it anymore. It was time to fight. In the great hall there were hundreds of wizards and witches fighting. I could see my brothers and my parents, their ginger hair standing out a mile away. I felt myself being knocked to the ground.

"Oh look," snarled Bellatrix in a sarcastic baby voice, "Little Ginny Weasley. Decided to join the fight did we? Mummy and Daddy will be so proud! Or not. You are their only daughter and how badly they must've wanted you; they had six boys before you. Seven little Weasley children. Well, six when I'm done with you…"

I was so terrified. I should've stayed with my family; I didn't want to die; not because I was selfish but because it was true. My parents craved a daughter for years and there I was, sacrificing my life to Bellatrix Lestrange. And Harry! It would've killed him if I'd died, I was one of the few people he loved that was still living. What had I done? "Stupefy!" I yelled. Bellatrix fell to the ground but got up very quickly.

"Using our little stunning spells are we? Use your strength, if you have any." She cackled and it sounded awful.

"Crucio!" I said. Nothing seemed to be happening. "CRUCIO!" I yelled again, this time with meaning. Bellatrix fell to the floor screaming with pain. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" One I learnt from Harry. I was surprised that it worked. "CRUCIO!" I yelled again. Quickly, I ran away leaving her bleeding and screaming on the floor.

I was still running, trying to get away, when another one of Voldemort's icy cold threats echoed through the grounds.

"You have fought valiantly but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonour. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this I shall kill every last man, women and child who try to conceal you from me."

I couldn't let Harry do this, I wouldn't allow it. I felt like screaming right there and then. This bloody Tom Riddle guy should never have been born!

"Ginny, dear," my mum whispered, "there's something you should know." She took me over to the centre of the great hall. All the Weasleys were crowded around George. He was crying his heart out holding onto something of the same size as himself. That's when I realised; Fred was dead.

"Fred…" Tears welled up in my eyes and I let them fall. "Fred!" I sank to the floor next to George and Charlie picked me up and cradled me like a baby. I screamed and howled and kicked Charlie who put me down. I thrashed about demanding to know who murdered my brother. Eventually I lay down beside him and hung onto his cold, hard body for what seemed like hours.

I stayed there, eyes closed, slow breathing, pretending I was dead too.

"No, NO!" Ron screamed flinging himself to the floor grabbing both me and Fred. He must've felt my heartbeat for he moved away from me saying, "Ginny, you're so pale I thought you were dead."

"I wish I was," I said my voice cracking.

After a while Fred's body was taken to a make-shift coffin. I was too shattered to go over and look. I'd done enough looking anyway so I just stayed with Ron. We sat there together, too exhausted to cry.

At that moment, I realised how much Ron meant to me. I'd always just seen him as being jealous of me. I didn't blame him really. I was the Weasley girl his parents craved and when I arrived they practically discarded Ron who was only one year old. I'd always wanted to be his friend but until Hogwarts, he didn't like me nearly as much as all my other brothers did.

"I'm so sorry." I croaked.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" he asked.

I looked into his eyes, blue like Dad's but red and puffy, and sighed, "I feel like you don't like me as much as our brothers because I was born while you were still so young," I explained, "I got all the attention when you didn't get your fair share mainly because I was the girl they'd craved for years. I desperately wanted to be your friend but until my third year at Hogwarts, you never seemed interested. I was just your annoying little sister."

Ron looked at the stone floor beneath him, "some of that is true. I was jealous of you from a young age, 'stealing my mummy and daddy!'" he chuckled, "but you were always so kind to me. I never thought you were annoying, well obviously you annoyed me sometimes 'cause we are siblings and well I guess our shouting matches are kind of ledgendary but I saw you for who you are. The whole 'didn't want to be friends' thing isn't entirely true. When we were little I found it weird to be friends with someone a whole year younger than me. But now, well, you are my friend even if we do attempt to kill each other occasionally."

I attempted to smile at Ron and he attempted to smile back at me but neither of them was believable. I knew how he felt. Life was falling to pieces before my eyes.

I asked, "Is this how Harry feels? I mean but worse? We feel like crap because of one family member dying. Harry has no family left; well except you and Hermione I guess but no real family."

"I don't know. I feel sorry for him. He's like a dead man with a live body."

* * *

I looked across at Ron and Ginny and a pang of guilt stabbed me in the chest. "I can't waste any more time, any more lives! I know what I have to do. Snape's memory told me; if Voldemort is going to die he needs to kill me first."

Hermione looked at me, took my hand and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Please, Harry, don't go!" A single tear trickled down her face.

"Kill the snake. We destroyed the other horcruxes so when you kill the snake, it's only him left to deal with." I took my best friend's hands in my own.

"Whatever happens, Harry, know that Ron and I are here and we love you. We're your family."

"I already know that," I said with an attempt at a smile. Tears ran down her cheeks as she embraced me in one last hug.

"Please, don't go," she whispered, "You're my best friend!"

"I have to. I've already left it long enough." And with that I turned around and headed for the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

Hermione just stared as Harry walked away. Slowly she sank to the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Go." I told Ron, "She's hurting."

Ron kissed my forehead, "okay," and went over to Hermione. I watched as he slowly bent down to stroke her hair and whisper in her ear. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks. Ron picked her up like a baby and carried her over to a bench where they sat intertwined with each other. I missed Harry more than ever and he wasn't even dead yet. Mum sat down next to me and held my hand like she always did when I was little. For a while we watched Ron and Hermione in silence. I'd never seen Ron treat anything with such care. It was so beautiful how her head fit perfectly into his neck while he played with her long, curly hair. They seemed so in love. My brother leaned in to kiss her. It was a gentle yet passionate, lasting kiss. After a few seconds I felt like an intruder and turned back to my mother.

"They seem so right for each other," I said, "I've never seen Ron so-"

"Gentle?" Mum interrupted, "me neither. I think he really loves her. About time he told her too!"

"You noticed?" I asked.

"Of course I noticed! They can't take their eyes off of each other!" we shared a quiet giggle then looked back over at them. They were no longer locking lips, just rubbing their noses together repeating what looked like the same words to each other. My guess, which was probably right considering my talent at lip-reading, was 'I love you, I love you.'

A single tear trickled down my face.

"Ginny," my mother sighed, "It's Harry, isn't it? You miss him?"

I nod. "Not just Harry. Fred too; and the terrible thing is that Fred really is gone," my words started to wobble as a fresh set of hot tears reached the surface, "he's really, really gone. My big brother! Every time I look at George from now on…" I looked at George. He was all cried out, just sitting by a wall, expressionless, eyes empty. He looked lost without his twin. His twin who made everything funny and everything a laugh was gone forever. "Oh my God, this can't be happening."

"I know, sweetheart," my mum wrapped me up in the warmest of hugs, "I know."

"I love you, Mummy."

"I love you too, darling."


	2. The Fall of Lord Voldemort

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback - enjoy :) Btw, the ending to this chapter is not what really happened as you know. I _do_ know how it ended but this is just how I wanted it to be for my story. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**The Fall of Lord Voldemort**

The Stone of Resurrection had been mine all along. Buried in the ground, I left it knowing that my loved ones, though they were dead, were with me all the way. Down in the clearing I was greeted by Voldemort and death happened before I had the chance to say a proper goodbye to the world. My encounter with Dumbledore was even more surreal. I had a choice between life and death. I chose life and yet again I had survived a killing curse from Lord Voldemort himself. The horcrux inside me was dead. I was no longer connected to Riddle. I could no longer read his mind or talk to snakes. My scar would never pain me again and I was one step closer to defeating him once and for all. I smiled slightly as I lay there, motionless in the mud.

* * *

It was early morning when I awoke in Mother's arms.

"Ginny, Molly, quickly. Get up, get outside." My father shook us both awake. Around me, various others were napping too.

Outside was an enormous group of Death Eaters. Walking down the now-fragile bridge was Voldemort himself. Behind him was Hagrid. He had chains attached to his wrists and ankles, blood all over his face and in his arms, a body. I didn't even have to look closely to see what I'd been dreading for years.

"Who is that?" I asked my dad. My voice growing louder and wobblier, "Who is that Hagrid's carrying?"

Riddle paused in front of his Death Eaters and grinned, "Harry Potter, is dead!" He laughed the foulest, evilest laugh I'd ever heard.

"No," I whispered then started to scream, "NOOO!"

I charged forwards only to be pulled back by my father.

"Silence," yelled Voldemort, "you stupid girl! Harry Potter is dead and from this day forward, you put your faith in me..." Turning to his followers he again shouted, "Harry Potter is dead!" They all laughed maliciously. "It is now time to declare yourselves, or die."

"Draco! Draco, come here!" Lucius Malfoy hissed to his son who was for some reason standing on Hogwarts side.

"Draco," his mother, Narcissa said in a gentle voice, holding out her arms to him. Draco Malfoy stepped forwards and Voldemort welcomed him with a hug. I suddenly felt sorry for him. He'd lost a lot of hair and his skin was rather pale. He'd been looking like he wanted to break down and cry for a while now. Breaking away from Riddle, he accepted his mother's arms that wrapped themselves around him and held him close.

Neville stepped forwards with the Sorting Hat on his hands.

I wanted to be sick. Neville? Neville Longbottom? My trusted friend and warrior was handing himself over to the dark side.

"I was hoping for better," Voldemort laughed, "but you'll do. What is your name anyway?"

"Neville," he replied, "Neville Longbottom."

The whole crowd of Death Eaters burst out laughing.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we'll find something for you-"

"I'd like to say something," he cut Voldemort off and began to speak, "It doesn't matter that Harry's gone."

"Yeah right," said Seamus sarcastically.

"People die every day!" Neville said. "Friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us…in here." He held his hand over his heart with pride. "So is Fred, Remus, and Tonks… all of them. They didn't die in vain! But you will! Cause you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us!" Neville was bellowing as he drew the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat. "It's not over!"

And as those last word echoed throughout the grounds, Harry sprung from Hagrid's arms, got up and ran. He really was invincible!

* * *

Hearing Neville say those words about me and all those who died really made me think how loved I was compared to Voldemort. Not because I was on the good side, although that helped, but because my ability to love was so much more than his. My mother's love that protected me was so strong. So unbelievably strong that not even Voldemort with his years and years of training and studying and with all his experience of killing people couldn't even kill me as a child. That's how strong love is.

I felt like screaming for joy because I knew I was going to defeat Lord Voldemort once and for all. His screams echoed throughout the grounds as he threw curses at me. I dodged them and ran as fast as I could.

* * *

The battle continued there outside of Hogwarts. I threw curses and counter-curses in every direction. I really wasn't prepared for battle. I looked over at Ron and Hermione, their fighting skills were amazing. They dodged spells from every direction, killed death eaters every second and moved around each other so carefully as if it was planned. Their fighting skills must've improved while on the run with Harry but then again, they'd always been good at Defence Against the dark Arts, you need to be when your best friend is death-prone. I was still fighting when none other than Bellatrix Lestrange decided to pay me back.

"Think you're so high and mighty after killing Bellatrix? Well I didn't die! I nearly did but I didn't!" she screamed pointing her wand at me.

Mum pushed past me with her wand in hand, "NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" she threw hundreds of silent spells at her, blowing her up into smithereens!

* * *

Voldemort followed me into the castle and we battled on the steps. He was too quick for me and I was too quick for him so we continued sending all kinds of curses, forgivable and unforgivable, at each other. I resulted to physical violence and grabbed him around the neck. His ugly, snake-like face was so close to mine that I could smell his disgusting breath. "Come on, Tom," I said shuffling towards the edge of the cliff, "let's finish this the way we started it: Together!"

We leaped off of the cliff and plummeted towards the earth. I willed my body to pull myself towards the other side of the castle but Voldemort, being more familiar with flying, dragged us towards the great hall instead. I tore at his face and cursed him using only my hands until we landed on the floor with a thud. I was bleeding and covered in mud but that didn't matter, I'd almost won and nothing was going to stop me!

A large crowd of people were surrounding us and I knew that I had to win. Crawling along the ground I seized my wand and yelled "EXPELLIARMUS" just in time to counter the killing curse shot at me. The red light from my wand and the green from Voldemort's were equally strong but as I grasped my wand with both hands, my red light started to beat Voldemort's green light until I'd fully disarmed him. The Elder Wand flew out of his hands and I caught it in the air. His curse backfired and after a confused look around the room, he dropped to the floor. All the life was sucked out of him and he was never coming back.

The room was silent apart from my coughing and panting. I pulled myself together and looked over at Voldemort's dead body. He looked quite peaceful, almost happy. I took the Elder Wand in hand, directed it at Tom and whispered "_Incendio." _His body lit to flames and the hall was drowned with the sound of cheers. I felt myself being hugged endless times and patted on the back but really I couldn't feel anything. I was numb and speechless, finding it hard to believe what I'd just done.

The hall eventually calmed down and people started to make themselves useful. The Aurors captured as many death eaters as possible and had them sent to Azkaban until they could be interviewed under orders of Kingsley Shacklebolt, new Minister for Magic. Some people made tea and comforted all the mourning while others made a start at organising the repair teams for the castle. Students went to pack their bags and adults returned home. I decided to go for a walk. I repaired my original wand with the Elder Wand before breaking it in two and disposing of it on either sides of the bridge. Soon I was caught up by Hermione and Ron. I turned to see my two best friends, hand in hand, looking almost as baffled as me. I didn't think twice before hugging them both and letting them hug me back. Hermione began to cry and me and Ron got a little teary too but we were all just glad to be more-or-less safe again. Lord Voldemort was gone and all was well.


	3. After the Battle

**A/N: Latest update - hope you like. I'll update so soon you won't believe it (no lie)  
**

**:)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**After the Battle**

Everyone was still amazed at how Harry had just killed Tom. Mum, Dad, what was left of my brothers, Harry, Hermione and myself all went home to the Burrow. We all cleaned ourselves up, especially Harry, Ron and Hermione who'd been camping for over six months, and went to enjoy the lovely dinner that Mum had cooked, though we all ate in separate rooms. Hermione, Harry and Ron ate like they hadn't done so in years. They were all shockingly thin, even my brother who has never been underweight. I tried to get Harry alone but every time I had the chance I'd decide otherwise. What would I say to him? To be honest, I just wanted some alone time. I wanted Harry too and neither of these things were hard to come by so why was I being so ignorant towards myself?

Three weeks had gone by and the house grew quieter every day. I wasn't even sure if anyone else was home.

* * *

The Burrow was extremely quiet apart from the almost silent conversation going on in the attic where Hermione and I had spent most of our time as not to disturb the mourning family living in the house.

Both of us would've gone home to give them their space but neither of us had any family to go to. The Dursleys wanted nothing to do with me now that I was seventeen and of age. Mr and Mrs Grangers' memories were erased by Hermione herself in order to keep them safe. They had no idea who she was nor did they know anything about the 'other world' that existed. There was plenty of space for myself and Hermione at the Burrow now that its only residents were Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron, Ginny and temporarily, George.

Me and Hermione were the only occupants in the Burrow that weren't still grieving their loss. Well, I'd spent most of my life grieving my family and friends. My parents died when I was a year old followed by my godfather, Sirius Black. Remus Lupin, my father's other best friend and only connection to my parents died along with many more in the recent war. I was glad to still have Hermione, Ron and his family. Hermione was grieving her parents who hadn't died but were still gone.

So, as I was saying, the Burrow was silent apart from mine and Hermione's whispered banter in the attic.

"You should go talk to him," I said.

"You do it," Hermione argued, "You're his best friend!"

"And so are you. Just 'cause I'm a guy doesn't make him closer to me. As a matter of fact I have spoken to him."

"Well he doesn't need me to then!"

"He does, he told me."

"Oh, really?" she snapped sarcastically.

"Yes, really. He misses you, Hermione. He thought you two had something special. So did I but now he thinks you didn't mean anything by it."

"Didn't mean anything by what?!"

"By that kiss! You kissed him, Hermione and you held onto each other for almost all of our 'near death camping experience'. You spent that battle defending each other you made him feel like you finally wanted him and now by pushing him away you're making him feel like it was a joke. Like it was all because you pity him."

"I, I never, I didn't mean..." she couldn't get the words out.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said sarcastically.

Hermione took a deep breath, "It wasn't pretend. It was real, every second of it and you know that. You know what I feel for him and you know how much I want him; how much I need him," she drew another breath, "but he doesn't need me. Not now. What he needs now is time. He needs time to mourn Fred."

"That's what I thought too. But then I realised how stupid I'd been." My voice rose slightly as an urge to finally say what I'd been keeping in for so long suddenly erupted, "Ever since I've set foot in the magical world I've been mourning all those who died. Don't get me wrong, I'm not feeling sorry for myself but it's true! When I heard more about my parents' death, when Sirius died, when Dumbledore died, when Remus died, when Snape died. All of them died with their heads held high but it hurt me. They were my parents, my godfather, my mentor, my last connection to my family and one that was most surprising, the man I'd despised as long as I'd known him, my protector. It hurts like hell. Like hell and beyond but all I wanted at first was space but after a while I just wanted my loved ones back. I wanted you and Ron and Ron's family and our friends and everyone to treat me like normal. To comfort me too but to get me back into routine. That's what I needed and that's what I got and that's what Ron wants and needs. We can't hide in the attic forever, Hermione. We need to remind this whole family that they still have each other and that they still have Fred deep down in their hearts."

During this speech I'd had risen to my feet. Slowly I sat back down again feeling relieved that I'd finally told someone how I feel.

"I understand now. And Harry I'm so sorry for all you've lost and you're right. So here's the deal: I will talk to Ron if you go talk to Ginny."

"Ginny?" I asked. I was not expecting that.

"She needs you."

* * *

A while later, I heard Harry and Hermione finally come downstairs to the kitchen for a bite to eat. I wondered what they'd been doing up there and why wasn't I or even Ron invited. Were they a thing now? Mum was in the hall way and Ron in the living room. I came down the stairs and went to sit in the living room, not knowing it was occupied. "Oh, sorry I thought-" I stammered.

"Oh no, no, come in." Ron gestured to the space on the sofa next to him.

Slowly I came and sat next to him leaving room for a whole other person between us. We sat in silence for a bit when Ron asked, "So, umm, you okay?"

I felt myself shaking, "No," I said in a wobbly voice and before I could stop myself I was howling. It was so embarrassing! I never cried, ever, but Fred had taken that with him when he left us. In between sobs I managed to speak. "I'm sorry, it's just it's not the same!" I turned my head in the opposite direction of Ron.

Ron was shocked. He hadn't seen me cry like this since I was a baby. Carefully he put his arm around me. I snuggled into his warm body and he held me while I cried, letting a few of his own tears fall too. "It's okay. It's painful now but we just need to move on really. Fred will never leave us; he'll always be in our hearts." Ron began to stroke my now ratty ginger hair and dry my eyes. "He'd be sad to see us so miserable. He'd want us to be enjoying life and celebrating the downfall of You-Know-Who, bloody hell, Voldemort. Yes I'm saying his name because I no longer fear him. We all helped in that battle. Fred died in dignity. He died so we can live happily because he loves us so much and we love him."

"I love you, Ron" I whispered rather shyly.

"I love you too."

I turned to see that the whole household were gathered at the entrance of the living room watching us, the youngest Weasleys, showing our love for each other. I was quite embarrassed then realised that I didn't care. This presentation of affection was unheard of when it came to myself and Ron. Mum had tears in her eyes as she quietly told everyone to leave us be.

That evening, the beautiful smell of Molly Weasley's home cooked food wafted throughout the house. By seven o'clock, the entire household were gathered around the dinner table for the first time in almost a year. Food was passed around in silence until George of all people said, "This is amazing, mum."

"Why, thank you, dear!"

* * *

And after that, polite conversation was made which soon turned into friendly laughter and even a few jokes. It was almost a normal meal. I took this as an opportunity to speak to Ginny. When I'd done my share of cleaning I looked for Ginny. She wasn't downstairs, she wasn't in her room. I decided to wait a few minutes in case she was just in the loo but after ten I decided she wasn't and resulted to the garden.

There she was, standing by a large oak tree. The wind blew her beautiful ginger hair and I suddenly realised how much I'd missed her. Quietly I walked up to her until we were less than an inch apart. "Ginny..." I breathed.

She turned around. I couldn't help but grin as her delicate brown eyes looked straight into my fiery green ones. I waited for her to say something but all she did was look down at her feet, not even smiling.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, confused.

When she looked back at me, there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's Fred isn't it?" I said putting a hand in her shoulder. She pushed me off and shook her head.

"Don't act like you don't know!" she said coldly.

"Hermione. She said I should talk to you. I didn't realise you'd be this angry at me." I took a step back from her, "I didn't mean to leave you at Bill and Fleur's wedding. I wanted to say goodbye, tell you that I was doing this for you."

She looked into my eyes once more and stepped closer to me, "for me?"

"Well, for everyone. But at times I felt like giving up because I didn't really have much to lose but then I thought of you. I had to go on for you." I smiled broadly at her, "And After the battle I wanted to hold you close and tell you that I was here for you but I decided you needed space and that I shouldn't be the one to come to you first. I went to Ron because he'd been through a lot with me and he is my best friend. I owed him that especially because I'd been spending an awful lot of time with Hermione in the attic. I was going to come to you but I kept putting it off thinking you'd be a wreck and that you wouldn't want me anymore."

"I'll always want you." she insisted.

"Well, I know that now."

"Come," she said pulling me by the hand to a faraway place. We walked for a long time and talked about how dreadful Hogwarts had been for Ginny that past year. I told her my plans to go backs to Hogwarts and she was thrilled that we'd get another year there together. I also talked about Auror training and what I want to do after school.

Finally we arrived at a pond. There was a swing on a tree and without thinking I grabbed Ginny around the waist. She screamed and laughed as I put her down on the swing. Planting a kiss on her cheek, I began to push her on the swing going higher and higher. Ginny took a tremendous jump off of the swing and landed in the pond. I was terrified for a second but her pretty face popped out from the water and her laughter filled the air.

"Come in if you dare!" she said chucking both her shoes at me.

I stripped off my jacket and shoes then jumped into the pond. The water was surprisingly warm considering it was evening and we were in Britain. I could touch the bottom but I doubted Ginny could. She swam towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself so our bodies were touching. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I held her up undernethe her upper thighs. Our foreheads pressed together and our lips met. I'd waited almost a whole year for this moment.

* * *

I'd missed Harry so much and now we had this wonderful moment to ourselves. Our kiss was passionate and lasting. When we pulled away I smiled and he smiled back as he helped me out of the pond. He took off his shirt and I took off mine still wearing a vest underneath. We squeezed the water out of them before laying them out on the grass. We lay our socks out next to them. I ran and did a cartwheel then carried on running and jumping around. I probably looked like an idiot but that didn't matter. I grabbed Harry's hands and we span around in circles before flopping down onto the soft grass. We lay there peacefully, fingers intertwined, making shapes out of clouds.

Before we knew it, the sky was dark and the moon was shining high above us. Harry's pale skin stood out in the darkness.

"I think my shirt is dry," he said going over to the spot where we'd left our clothes. They weren't wet anymore but they were still damp. I pulled on my shirt and socks and Harry did the same. He crept up on me while my back was turned and lifted me by my waist and held me close to him. Playfully, I hit him on the arm and he kissed my neck. I hurled myself towards the soft, grassy ground brining Harry down with me. He rolled over so I was on top of him before leaning in to kiss me again.

"Where have you two been?" my mother asked furiously.

"The lake." I answered.

"The lake? Well that explains your damp clothes." she started bustling about the living room and eventually handed two blankets to Harry and myself. "Next time, go in the day not when it's dark and cold."

We sat in the living room drinking hot chocolate with blankets draped around us. Ron and Hermione were playing a very intense game of Snakes and Ladders. Harry and I found it hilarious. Neither of them liked to lose. Dad and George were fumbling with a muggle item which Harry and Hermione explained that it was a "telephone". It took Dad, George, Ron and I all a while to fully understand that you use it to speak to people. I'm still not sure how they fit inside that tiny box.

* * *

After that, life was pretty simple for once. Ron, Mr Weasley, Hermione and I started to help rebuild Hogwarts with many others too and soon it was just as it had always been! The previous school term had ended early so I still had almost the whole of the school holidays with my "family". Ginny forgave me and we spent our days by the lake or playing Quidditch with the others. Life was easier now that Voldemort was gone. Many of the Death Eaters were captured; some came out of trances and re-joined our side while some went off into hiding. It would take a while to get them all but for now all that mattered was getting back what I'd lost that last year.


	4. Final Year at School

**A/N: Okay, so said I'd update so soon you wouldn't believe t but that didn't really go to plan. It ha been only fopur days so do get any credt for that? Anyway I'm updating two chapters today :P. So yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Final Year at School**

I was so excited when Harry, Ron and Hermione announced that they'd be returning to Hogwarts to finish their education. I'd asked if they were allowed considering that they are a year older than all the seventh years and argued that they had more life experience than half the teachers in the school but they all insisted on returning. Hogwarts was their home and never in all their lives had they had a year when nothing dangerous and exciting was happening. They all wanted to catch up in their lessons and have a peaceful year at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione, being prefects in their sixth year and being extremely loyal to their school and country were nominated to be Head Boy and Girl. Neville Longbottom and some other students from Harry's year were returning because the poor education in their final year. I really couldn't wait for the term to begin!

I was double checking my trunk when somebody knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I said softly.

"Packed already?" Harry asked playfully, "I thought Hermione was overboard!"

"Oh shut up! I'm excited okay?"

"Very. It's not even your birthday yet. Speaking of which," he drew a small box from his trouser pocket, "I got you a present."

I felt my cheeks burn. He was my boyfriend but I honestly didn't expect him to buy me a present. "I said I didn't want anything-"

"No, no. I wanted to get you something because it's your birthday-"

"Not until tomorrow!" I protested.

Pressing his fingers to my lips he started to speak again. "I wanted to, okay? I wanted to get something for you so I did."

I giggled childishly and he pulled me onto the bed. "Close your eyes." he instructed and I did so obediently. I felt a light, cold chain being draped around my neck. He fastened it and pulled my hair out of the way. I felt his lips press to mine and when I opened my eyes he was looking back at me, lovingly. I looked down at my chest to see a tiny white diamond glistening in the light. It truly was beautiful and perfect for me too. It wasn't big and elaborate just small and pretty. Simple but still effective.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"I wanted to get something as beautiful as you but it was kind of tricky..." he stroked my ginger hair away from my face which was probably the same colour as it. "So I decided on this because I know you don't like fancy jewellery and this is quite simple but still pretty."

"I love it," I said, bringing my face closer to his.

"I love you." He smiled coyly and took my hands in his, knowing what my response would be.

My heart skipped a beat. Harry James Potter had just me that he loves me! "I love you too." I squeezed his hands and smiled widely. Before I knew it he'd picked me up around the waist and was spinning me around. I pulled him in and once again our lips met.

"Wait a second!" I said pulling away, "How much did this cost?"

"What?" he seemed pretty shocked.

"How much was this necklace?"

"Nothing." he replied shortly, "I mean, not nothing just don't d-don't worry about it."

"Harry..."

"Ginny..."

I gave him a stern look but his eyes melted me from the inside out. My face dissolved into a smile which I tried to fight off making Harry chuckle. "This isn't funny!"

"It is," he said then realised I was serious and changed his mind, "just a little bit."

"Just tell me, Harry!" I demanded.

"Ginny. I want to be able to buy you nice things without her fretting about things like money!"

"I know, I know. It's just that my family is rather poor, I can't really give you anything in return." I slouched down on my bed and he came to sit beside me.

"You being here and loving me is all I'll ever want in return. And anyway, I love you, Ginny. I don't need you to try and be better because you're perfect already." I couldn't help but smile. Harry was different when he was with me. He seemed more relaxed, said stuff I know he wouldn't dream of saying to anyone else and because of that I knew that this was gong to last. He pulled me into a warm hug. I wanted to hold onto him forever.

* * *

Mine and Ginny's birthdays came and went. We had a joint party but mainly for Ginny because seventeen is an important age. The holidays flew by and before I knew it, I was standing at the barrier between platform 9 and platform 10 at Kings Cross Station.

Mrs Weasley said goodbye to the four of us and we ran through the barrier together. Boarding the train, I got slightly side tracked. A dark haired first-year with an enormous trolley was hugging his Mum and Dad, goodbye. On top of his trunk was a large snowy owl. Without thinking, I walked over and reached into the cage. The bird nibbled my finger in a way so similar to Hedwig. A sad smile spread across my face.

"Are you alright, sir?" asked the small boy. His parents were looking at me too. I rose my head and looked him in the eye, "yes, I'm fine thank you. You're owl is very beautiful. I had one just like her."

"You're, you're, you're not, you're not Harry Potter are you?" asked the boy in awe.

"Oh, umm, yeah. Yeah, I am." I mumbled.

The boy and his parents stared at me and his father began to speak so proudly. "Well done, lad. It's such an honour and well done!"

"Thank you, sir." I replied shyly, shaking his hand.

"Got a job at Hogwarts already then?" he said sounding very impressed.

"No, sir. You see, I spent my final year doing… err… other things so me and my friends are returning to finish our seventh year."

"I see. Well good luck and if you see little Jimmy here please guide him in the right direction. He has a bad habit of getting lost!"

"I will do, sir."

Behind me, I felt a tug on my sleeve. "Harry," Ginny whispered, "Neville and Luna saved us seats."

"Oh, right." I said taking her hand in mine.

"Nice meeting you." Jimmy and his parents smiled at me and his mum 'aaaw'ed when she saw our fingers intertwine. People were too weird.

* * *

"Hey, Harry!"

"Luna!" Harry exclaimed as he gave her a friendly hug.

"Harry!" cried another voice.

"Hey, Neville! Ready for another year at Hogwarts?" Harry teased him and we all sat down in our carriage like nothing had changed. Harry explained his encounter with Jimmy and by the time he had finished, Ron and Hermione had returned from their Head Boy and Head Girl duties. The journey flew by so we didn't manage to catch up on everything.

"Fifteen minutes to Hogsmead!" a voice chanted throughout the train. Hermione, Luna and I swapped carriages with three boys so that we were with just girls and they just boys so we could change into our uniforms.

"Oooh, that's a pretty necklace, Ginny!" Padma Patil walked up to me and held my necklace in her hands.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." I replied. I could feel myself blushing and gave Hermione the death stare hoping she wouldn't tell then who it was from.

"Harry gave it to her." Hermione smiled mischievously, "He gave it to her for her birthday!"

"Aaaw, that's so sweet!" Lavender Brown chirped in her annoyingly girly voice.

"Yeah..." I smiled coyly and when I looked up they were all looking at me and 'aaaaww'ing. "Shut up!"

* * *

I'd missed Hogwarts so much. Walking in through those tall, oak doors brought back old memories of my first year of learning magic.

I sat through the sorting ceremony with my friends and cheered the new Gryffindors. I gave Jimmy the thumbs up when he got sorted into Gryffindor as well. After the Sorting Ceremony something unexpected happened. Myself, Ron, Hermione, Neville and all the others from my year were called up to the front.

"Welcome, Eighth Years to another school year of learning!" announced Headmistress McGonagall. Everyone clapped and cheered and continued to do so as and even some sixth and seventh year students were awarded medals from the Ministry of Magic for bravery in the previous battle. I was very red in the face when McGonagall awarded mine, Ron and Hermione's second medals for Saving The World and I really wanted to kill her when she made everyone drink to me, The Boy Who Lived Again. It all sounded great when she said it but really I was Just Harry. Harry with a horcrux inside him and now that the horcrux had been destroyed, I was no greater than the next man. I found Ginny and we walked hand in hand back to our places at the table, ready to consume the feast!

* * *

Getting a medal was so amazing! I felt so proud of myself and extremely proud of Harry when we all drank to him and watched him receive his second medal. That year was full of surprises; Harry even made me Captain of the Quidditch team! We went out many times in Hogsmead. We liked to go to little coffee shops and pubs and little town shops and playgrounds with swings and we had great times together. On other occasions we'd go out all six of us: me, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville but a lot of the time I'd see Harry, Ron and Hermione going off together to joke around and have fun or to just sit and hold onto each other and sometimes just to cry. Though our final year at Hogwarts was so easy compared to the crazy, hectic ones we'd all experienced since day one. Finally we had time to learn and have fun.

* * *

As the year progressed me and my friends all bonded in ways we hadn't had the chance to before. We laughed and messed about and just got to be teenagers really. Of course there was seriousness of NEWTs and still a lot of hurt but we enjoyed every second of it. One particular memory I will never forget is the first night I spent with Ginny Weasley.

I'd been up all night thinking about her, wishing I could see her that very second though it seemed impossible because boys couldn't enter the girls' dormitories. I lay on my back, looking at the ceiling, when a small figure gently pushed open the door to my dorm. I reached out to my bedside table and put on my glasses.

"Ginny?" I whispered.

The figure moved closer. "I can't stop thinking about you, Harry." Ginny murmured.

"I know the feeling." I smiled.

"Is it okay if I err-" she motioned towards my bed. I moved over and opened the duvet letting her know that she was free to join me.

She curled up next to me with her head on my shoulder and her ginger hair spread across my pillow. "Don't worry," she said, "if they can sleep through Ron's snoring they can sleep through us talking." she giggled and I felt a little more at ease. Slowly I let my arm drape around her shoulder then finally hold her around her waist.

"This year has been perfect." She declared.

"It's what I've been waiting for." I said, "a year where there's nothing dangerous out there. Where I don't wake up drenched in sweat because I'd just witnessed someone being murdered by Voldemort. Where there is no Voldemort."

"It's what all of us have been waiting for. But you mostly."

I breathed in her scent and held her little body close to mine. Images of Ron waking up to find Ginny in my bed then punching the hell out of me swam through my brain.

"He won't wake up." she assured me, reading my mind, "and I'll be gone by morning."

We spent a whole night just talking and then some time just lying close to each other. I noticed the necklace I bought her was still around her neck. I carefully held it on my fingers tips. "The necklace." I breathed.

"Haven't taken it off since you put it on me, the day you told me you love me." a coy smile crept upon her face and her cheeks flushed. "Lots of girls have been complimenting me on it, asking where I got it."

"And what do you tell them?" I asked.

Her lips pressed against my cheek. "I tell them that _my_ Chosen One gave it to me."

"I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too." she breathed. Her eyes closed and soon she was fast asleep. I watched her for a while but then tiredness won me over and I was sleeping too with my body close to hers, our hearts beating as one.

It could've been a dream for when I awoke there was no sign she'd been there at all.


	5. Graduaton

**A/N: Only one more chapter to go after this...**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Graduation**

The graduation ceremony was really amazing! The seventh years (and this time eighth years too) of Hogwarts planned it themselves and as we were quite a talented bunch, we really went out with a bang. Ron and Hermione were in charge because they were Head Boy and Girl. They split us into groups to take charge of different things. For example, for the main ceremony we all had to help with the decorations. For the after party there were groups for decoration, entertainment, food, etc... Harry and I were both in the decorations group. Harry's fireworks and exploding candles were amazing! He also helped to organise a few DA members to cast their patronuses in sync so that it looked really pretty.

* * *

The day came and everyone was more than thrilled. We all got to wear special black robes with the Hogwarts crest on it. All the houses wore the same which made it quite special and sad too because we weren't Hogwarts students anymore. Mr and Mrs Weasley came to watch and hugged and kissed all four of us. Hermione was quite upset that her parents weren't there to watch her. I knew how she felt. We all comforted her and she seemed to still enjoy herself. McGonagall pestered me for months to try and get me to make a speech. At first I didn't want to but she kept coming back. It wasn't like her to do this unless she desperately wanted it so I gave in and wrote one. It was pretty bad but here's how it went:

Hi. My name is Harry Potter and I have been asked to say a few words about the Battle of Hogwarts and what happened leading up to it. I didn't really want to but Professor McGonagall really wanted me to, so here goes.

As many of you know, my parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort when I was one and I grew up with my muggle uncle and aunt. When I came to Hogwarts I finally felt I'd found my place. Hogwarts became my home. It's where I met all my friends and two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who are my family now. Hogwarts for the three of us especially has always been hectic.

Many dangerous events did happen almost all involving Voldemort trying to do me in. I would've died on all occasions if it wasn't for the help and support from too many people to name. In my sixth year Professor Dumbledore trusted me with a secret. We worked hard to find out how to defeat Voldemort and during the mission to do so my mentor and friend Albus Dumbledore died at the end of that year.

What should've been my final year turned out to be a very, very long and uncomfortable… err…camping trip. Ron and Hermione helped me with with the job Professor Dumbledore had left me. We succeeded and came to Hogwarts where the battle was in which many people I'd known had died including my brother for all intents and purposes, Fred Weasley. I knew what I had to do and knew I could so I killed Lord Voldemort learning a lot leading up to it. I'm not sure if any of you will ever know the full story because I may never tell it. For now that's all I have to say. I know it wasn't long but thank you for listening anyway.

* * *

Everyone just stared as Harry left the podium and out of nowhere, Jimmy began to clap. The hall erupted into the sound of applause. So many people managed to find Harry to say well done.

The after party was amazing! Loud music, hundreds of enchantments, fireworks. It was too good for words. I'd been to nothing like it apart from the Yule Ball, though this was better. A couple of hours into the party, Harry took me away from the crowd.

"I'm so proud of you!" I exclaimed.

"Proud?" he asked.

"Yes! You stood up and told everyone about yourself which you HATE doing! You were honest and modest and you made me realise how much you've been through and how much you've achieved!" I stood on her tip toes to look him in the eye, "You are amazing!"

He chuckled and pecked me on the lips, "Not as amazing as you."

We had a few minutes of embracing before re-joining the party. Being over seventeen, many had smuggled in a LOT of alcohol. It was really funny to see Ron and Hermione drunk. They kept slurring their words and falling into each other. I didn't drink much, less than Harry and he doesn't like the stuff at all. It was an amazing party but the last thing I remembered was falling asleep with Harry on the Common Room sofa at about 4 a.m.

When I woke up next morning, bodies were all over the floor and I could hear someone throwing up in the toilet. Luckily I didn't have a hangover so mum wasn't going to kill me when I got home. Harry's arm was around my waist ad my head was in his neck. I checked his watch and it was 9.00. We had an hour and a half to get to Hogsmead. I had a feeling that McGonagall would storm in here any second now to get everyone up.

A few minutes later, Jimmy came down from his dormitory.

"Hey, Ginny!" he said, "What's up with everyone this morning?"

"Well," I began, "last night was the graduators' party. Lots of people got drunk and now they're hung over."

"Did you get drunk?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"No!" I said as he poked Harry, "and neither did Harry."

"Then how comes you both passed out on the sofa?" he asked.

"We were tired. It was 4a.m. and we were a little tipsy."

"I see..." he said, "lots of girls in my year would die to be you!"

"Me?" I asked quite shocked.

"Yeah! Even first year girls have a thing for Harry! They were down here earlier saying they wished they were Harry's girlfriend. They were giggling and wondering if you were warm snuggled up to him!"

I hit him in the shoulder gently. He'd really grown on Harry and I. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, they said some other embarrassing stuff too."

"Like what?"

"Like if he was a good kisser or if he slept with all his girlfriends."

My mouth fell open and three first year girls came in.

"That's them!" said Jimmy.

"Good morning girls," I said sweetly.

"Ginny, hi!" they chorused, "we were talking about you!"

"I know," I replied, "Jimmy was telling me. And as you were wondering, yes, he is a good kisser!"

They all went pink in the face. "And our second question?" asked the smallest one. They all began to giggle.

"You know we're not exactly, how do I put this, umm..." they all began to laugh at me. Harry began to stir and they fell silent. He awoke and looked me in the eye.

"What happened last night?" he asked, his voice thick and sleepy. Everyone's eyes were on him.

"Well, everyone got drunk and at about 4 a.m. Flitwick shut us down. We came back to the common room and fell asleep on the couch. Everyone else kind of died on the floor." he laughed and pressed his forehead against mine before kissing me gently on the lips. I closed my eyes and we began to kiss more passionately when I pulled away. The girls sighed longingly.

"Harry..." I breathed.

"Yuck!" said Jimmy. Harry pulled away and looked around and noticed the three first year girls and Jimmy watching us silently.

A small cough sounded from the smallest girl. "Hi, Harry."

"Umm, hey." he said making all their faces flush pink as they ran back up to their dorm.

"That was weird." said Harry.

"They all fancy you!" Jimmy chirped.

"Hey, Jimmy!" Harry exclaimed.

They talked for a few minutes when I interrupted saying that we should get dressed because breakfast was in a few minutes and McGonagall would flip when she saw everyone hung over. We laughed as we went our separate ways, promising to meet back there in 30 minutes.

* * *

McGonagall was furious when she found only half of the seventh and eighth years at breakfast.

"Where is everybody?" she demanded. The slytherins, hufflepuffs and ravenclaws, like the gryffindors, had gotten drunk and were all sleeping, hung over or vomiting violently. She was pleased to see Ginny and myself.

"I'm glad the two of you are here but where are the Head Boy and Head Girl?" she said as she passed.

"Well one of them is crying." said Ginny.

"And the other is snoring his head off." I announced

"Ginevra, why is Hermione crying?" McGonagall asked in a shocked voice.

"Oh," Ginny sighed, "she got rather drunk last night. Wizard alcohol is stronger than muggle alcohol and she had a little too much. She's crying because she is ashamed of herself, then she started screaming about how her parents would be ashamed of her if they even knew who she was! She'll be down when she is dressed"

"Well, she's having a hard time..." McGonagall frowned, "And Mr Weasley?"

"I tried to wake him," I protested, "but he just told me to eff off because he got pissed last night and his head is throbbing."

"Language, Mr Potter."

"Sorry, professor. Hermione will get him up. I hear she can be very," I glanced at Ginny with a smile, "persuasive."

"Well she was persuading him very well last night from what I saw!" said McGonagall sternly. I knew she meant well but she really could be scary.

Hermione and Ron came through the doors a few minutes later and came to sit by us. "Ooh, you look amazing, Hermione." said Ginny sarcastically.

"Oh, fuck off Ginny. My face looked worse this morning."

"It wasn't that bad," said Ron cheerfully, "if you used a sobering spell like the rest of us this morning you wouldn't still be hung over!"

"Where were you last night, anyway?" I blurted out.

"In the dorm." Ron replied shortly, his ears slowly turning pink.

"Hermione?" asked Ginny, "you weren't in your bed when I went up this morning."

"I was in Ron's dorm." she replied going pinker than Ron.

"Interesting." I said hiding back a laugh. "You were the only ones up there. I woke up in the common room and Dean, Seamus and Neville were all passed out on the floor."

Hermione and Ron exchanged a knowing look. The four of us burst out laughing.

"Yeah? Well when we got back the two of you looked pretty cosy!" said Ron cheekily.

"Well we slept there knowingly. We weren't drunk we were tired and fell asleep there. And we were in the common room so we definitely didn't get up to anything!" laughed Ginny.

"Unlike you two up in that bed all alone all night long..." I added as Neville came to join us.

Breakfast was over by 10 so the four of us spent the next half hour walking around the school reminiscing, laughing, joking and remembering all the times we'd had together.

We didn't spend long at Hogsmead at all, just got on to the train to go back to Kings Cross Station.

* * *

The train journey was quite sad for all the graduates because it was the last time we'd ride on the Hogwarts Express. I fell asleep on Harry's shoulder only 20 minutes into the journey and when I awoke to the bell sounding that we'd be arriving soon, Harry too was sleeping with his arms around me. I opened them and carefully went to wake Luna who was sleeping with her head against Neville's. They weren't together but they really liked each other and little things like this were just really sweet.

"Luna, wake up!" I whispered as I shook her gently. She began to stir then sat up letting Neville's head rest on her shoulder. She stroked his hair before turning to look at me. I couldn't help but 'aaaww'.

"We'll be home soon." she sighed sadly, "I won't see you as much."

"Not as much," I said, "but you're welcome to come over whenever. You live incredibly close to us."

"I'd like that." she replied with a smile.

"I needed that!" sighed Hermione as she unwrapped herself from my brother's grasp. "I love sleep."

"Me too." said Harry from behind me, "Sleep well?"

"Yes," I smiled, pecking him on the cheek, "you're very comfortable! What about you?"

"Well." he said pulling me closer to him.

"How many times will I have to say it for you to fully understand that that is my sister." moaned Ron and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"A while."

He chuckled. "Last time were going to sit on this train. I remember our first."

"Me too," He said.

"I was helping Neville find his toad." said Hermione.

"And we came in to watch you do a spell on your rat!" said a now awake and smiling Neville.

"I remember my first time." said Luna, "Actually, I think I sat with you and a couple of other first and second years."

"Oh, yes." I replied. "You guys were with us, weren't you?"

"Yeah," said Hermione, "me and Neville wondered if Harry and Ron were with you."

"Of course we were flying over London in a Ford Angela. No big." said Ron. We all started laughing again.


	6. Last Goodbyes

**A/N: Last chapter - it's a mini one :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Last goodbyes**

We were all about to walk through the barrier to get to Kings Cross station when I remembered someone important.

"Hey, Jimmy."

"Hey, Harry! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just wanted to say goodbye and good luck with your years to come at Hogwarts. You're going to be great!"

"Thanks, Harry." I shook his hand and suddenly he hugged me shyly at first but I bent down and wrapped my arms around him. Was this what it was like to have a younger brother?

"I'll miss you." he said. "And your friends."

"I'll miss you too but if you ever want anything, I'm only an owl away!" I smiled and waved before turning back to my friends.

"Aaaw, he's grown on you!" said Hermione.

"Maybe I should be jealous!" laughed Ginny.

"He's a good kid." I replied, "that hug was unexpected though."

We laugh before taking a deep breath and stepped in front of the wall. The six of us closed our eyes and joined hands as we walked through the barrier together for the last time.

* * *

**Hope you liked, thats it so please review. any tips or advice for my future stories would be much appreciated. :D :D **


End file.
